


misconceptions and laughter

by wolfstarsgalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, just marauders and wolfstar fluff because i miss them, sirius and remus are crushing hard for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarsgalaxy/pseuds/wolfstarsgalaxy
Summary: sirius and peter return to their dorm room to quite the unusual sight.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	misconceptions and laughter

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i usually don't add these notes, but i just wanted to give a heads up that this one-shot has a small trigger warning for an animal death!! it's not explicitly described or anything (it's just mentioned), but i wanted to put this out there if it's either a trigger or just a hard topic for anyone who comes across this :))

After a long night in detention together, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. They had recently taken the blow for their recent prank, which, funnily enough, wasn’t even planned by them, but by James Potter and Remus Lupin. 

“Lucky, those two are,” Peter muttered to Sirius as they were approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, which led into the Gryffindor common room. “They should be grateful that we took the blame. Doubt those two would want to scrub those trophies like we did.”

The black haired boy quietly spoke the password to the common room, and quickly surveyed the room before responding. “I’m happy to take the blame for Remus; the full’s coming up and I don’t want him wasting his energy doing some stupid chore for detention when he could be resting. James, however… the git should’ve had to clean, too.”

The shorter boy laughed, before raising an eyebrow at Sirius while they crossed the common room and ascended the stairs to their shared dorm room with the other two boys. “Are you sure the moon’s the only reason you’d take the blame for Remus? I’m sure there’s more to it than that.”

“Now what are you on about, Wormtail?” Sirius stopped walking and turned around to face Peter, as the blonde was behind him on the staircase. “What are you implying?”

“Nothing much…” he shrugged his shoulders, his voice trailing off before his lips grew into a wicked smirk and his eyes squinted at Sirius, mischief evident in the bright blue. “Other than the fact that you have a massive crush on him!”

The long haired boy’s light complexion grew a shade of pink, and he struggled coming up with a response, which made the other burst into a fit of giggles. “I do  _ not _ like him like that, you prat!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Padfoot,” Peter patted the taller boy on the shoulder, a smile still bright on his face.

Sirius huffed before turning around and continuing to head up the stairs, Peter following after him. 

The two reached their dorm room, and opened the door to quite the sight: James Potter sitting on his bed, sobbing, while Remus Lupin sat on Sirius’s bed that was next to James’s, bent over laughing.

“James? You good, mate?”

James looked at the two newcomers. “Does it  _ look _ l-like I’m okay, Sirius?”

“Clearly not,” he snorted. “Did Evans reject you again?”

“Nope!” Remus blurted out. 

“Rem, stop laughing!” the dark skinned boy across from him whined. “This i-isn’t funny!”

“Yes it is!” Remus laid back on the bed. “It’s fucking hilarious, Jamie!”

“So…” Peter spoke, himself and Sirius still by the door. “Are you going to tell us what happened?”

If it was even possible, James started crying more when the blonde spoke, which led to Remus laughing louder. 

The two boys looked at each other, before Sirius rushed to James’s side and Peter shut the door behind him, cautiously walking toward the other boys.

“W-We…” James talked through sobs. “We were walking b-back here and Mrs. N-Norris passed us on our way. We s-saw where she had come from a-and there was a dead rat.”

Sirius turned his head to Remus, who was chuckling quietly, a smile on his face that looked as though he would break into loud laughter at the smallest thing. The black haired boy smiled at the sight, before remembering what was going on and returning his attention back to James. 

“A dead rat?” Peter questioned. “You saw a dead rat in the hallway that Mrs. Norris killed?”

_ “Yes!”  _ James wailed. “I thought it was  _ you _ she had killed, Peter! I thought you were dead!”

Besides James’s crying, the room had grown silent.

After a few seconds of processing James’s words, Sirius burst out into laughter, falling to the floor and clutching his stomach. Remus followed Sirius to the floor not long after, his head thrown back as he grabbed one of the other boy’s arms, his usually pale face growing redder and redder. 

Peter stood dumbfounded, before stepping over the boys on the floor and joining James on his bed, his hands reaching up to wipe tears from James’s face. The boy tried to speak, but with Sirius and Remus’s combined laughter, he knew the sobbing boy wouldn’t hear him well. 

The two laughing quieted down, though, as the door to their dorm opened. Frank Longbottom, a Gryffindor in the year ahead of the four, cautiously peeked his head in, his eyes growing wide at the sight. 

“I heard sobbing and then some thuds, so I just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” he spoke, confusion evident in his voice.

“Oh, uhm…” Peter trailed off, still trying to wipe tears from James’s face while the boy rested his forehead on the blonde’s shoulder. “I think we’ve got this under control? Nothing to worry about, really. Sorry for being so loud.”

“No, you’re fine! Don’t apologize!” Frank quickly responded. “I just wanted to make sure no one was hurt.”

“No, yeah, we’re fine! Nothing to worry about here!” Peter smiled and James held up a weak thumbs up, which seemed to take a lot of effort on his part, making Sirius and Remus laugh even more, the two boys now leaning on each other for support.

Frank chuckled. “If you say so, Peter.”

The boy left and when the door was shut once more, Sirius had got up and tackled Peter and James to the bed, Remus following shortly after. 

“Y’know I wouldn’t let that filthy cat even get near me, right?” Peter reassured his friend. “I’m not leaving you anytime soon. I’m always gonna be here.”

“I know,” James mumbled, before pushing Sirius and Remus off of him and Peter and sitting up. “It’s funny, now that I think about it, but it was quite scary when it happened.”

“We all have those moments, Prongs,” Sirius had a smirk on his face as he stood up, dusting his black pants off. “Anyways, since James here was crying, you know what time it is?”

Peter wrapped his arms around the dark skinned boy’s shoulders, his lips turning up in a wide grin. “Marauders cuddle pile on James’s bed!”

The four boys had been doing these cuddle piles since their second year. James, Sirius, and Peter had found out about Remus’s lycanthropy, and after a lot of crying and reassurance, the boys had all gathered on Remus’s bed, falling asleep while holding onto one another. After that, these had become a sort of habit whenever one of the Marauders were upset. No matter the time of day, the four always had their cuddle piles, surrounding the others with the comfort and love that they needed. 

After changing into comfier clothes, the boys all squished into James’s bed. Remus rests his head on James’s chest, while Sirius laid on James’s other side, pushing his face into the other’s shoulder, and Peter laid in between James and Remus’s legs, his head on the dark skinned boy’s stomach. All of the boys had their arms around one another, so they were all touching in one way or another. 

James and Peter fell asleep first, leaving Sirius and Remus the only ones awake. Sirius reached out and tapped one of Remus’s hands with his own. The boy’s gaze lifted to meet Sirius’s, his green eyes filled with warmth and love.

“Everything alright, Pads?”

Sirius smiled at the nickname, before gently interlacing his fingers with Remus’s underneath James’s head. “Yeah. Everything’s perfect, Moons.”

Remus’s lips drew up into a smile that matched the grey eyed boy’s. The boy lifted a hand off of Peter’s back, and rested it on the other’s face. Sirius’s eyes fluttered shut as the scarred hand caressed his cheek, his head slightly lifting off of James’s shoulder and leaning into his crush’s touch. 

Remus reached further, running his fingers into the boy’s long, silky black hair. He softly rubbed behind his ear, as one would usually do to a dog, before removing his hand completely, returning it to its original spot on Peter’s back. Sirius let out a small huff at the loss of Remus’s hand, before snuggling into James’s shoulder once more.

That caused Remus to let out a quiet chuckle and grin, before he lightly squeezed Sirius’s hand that was still intertwined with his own, letting his eyes fall shut. “Goodnight, you dog.”

“Only yours, Mr. Werewolf,” he whispered back, his face growing pink as he saw Remus smile wider at his response. “G’night.” 

The two remaining boys fell asleep shortly after, and all four of them slept in each others’ arms through the whole night. 


End file.
